


And You Made Me the Bad Guy

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: What If? [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Gen, How Do I Tag, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: ”The next year, you and Lucretia find a- a big glass tank, and despite the fact that her cabin was always bigger than yours, you manage to make enough space in your quarters to keep it in.”An alternate timeline where Fisher is in Magnus' cabin.





	And You Made Me the Bad Guy

_“And it’s still floating in front of you. It’s a little confused, obviously, but it’s here, and it’s safe. And it would stay safe for the rest of your journey across existence. The next year, you and Lucretia find a- a big glass tank, and despite the fact that her cabin was always bigger than yours, you manage to make enough space in your quarters to keep it in.”_

* * *

Lucretia opened the door to Magnus’ room, cringing when it creaked. Why did Magnus have to break his door cycles ago? And why did he have to break it so badly that him and Barry couldn’t fix it? Her anxiety was already in the stratosphere, and this wasn’t helping. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before pushing the door open enough for her to slip through.

Magnus’ room was dark, save from the light that illuminated from Fisher’s tank. The sounds of Magnus snoring softly came from the bed that was flush against the wall farthest from the door, positioned just so that the light from the hallway would have shined in his eyes if he wasn’t sleeping on his right side, making him face the wall. Lucretia lets out a silent thank you to every and all deity under the sun for this lucky break.

Fisher’s tank is against the wall across from Magnus’ bed, there’s just barely enough room for the door to rest against the doorstop without hitting the wall of the tank, but Lucretia didn’t need to worry about that. Journal in hand, she closed the door behind her, once again winching when the door squeaked closed.

Fisher begins to sing a song once he sees Lucretia, and Lucretia immediately puts a finger to her lips, making the universal shushing motion. Fisher doesn’t get the hint, if anything, he seems to get louder. “Fisher, shush.” Lucretia’s voice was barely audible in her own ears, and yet, Magnus seemed to shift at her words. Nerves make Lucretia clamp up, and it takes all her willpower to take her journal and lift it over the edge of the aquarium, handing it over to Fisher.

Fisher seemed to hum in question, taking the journal that Lucretia had scolded him many times for trying to get a hold of. Once it’s in his hands, Lucretia lets out a sigh of relief. No going back now.

“Lucretia?”

Lucretia freezes when she hears Magnus’ voice. This was a terrible choice, but she had to do this, for them.

Magnus yawned before speaking again, his bed squeaking and shifting with his movement. “What’re you doing in here?” He asked, sleep still evident in his voice.

“I’m sorry.” Lucretia said without thinking, the quiet words escaping her. “I’m so sorry, Magnus.”

“Lucretia?” Magnus asked again, and Lucretia finally looks back to her colleague of over a century. He was sat up in bed, looking at Lucretia with a confused expression before he cast his gaze past her, to where Fisher has begun to eat Lucretia’s journal. As soon as this fact connects in his head, Magnus was throwing off the covers. “Fisher _no!”_

Magnus tried to rush over to the other side of his rather small cabin, but before he could reach her and Fisher, Lucretia panicked and threw up the shield spell she had spent Gods know how long on to perfect. Magnus hit a wall of radiant white light with a _thud,_ forcing him to steady himself or risk falling backwards. He pounds on the forcefield with two fists, trying to get through. “I’m sorry, Magnus.” Lucretia repeated as tears welled up in her eyes and her throat felt tight.

Magnus looked down at Lucretia, a hurt and betrayed expression on his face. “Why?” He asked, breathing out the word.

“This is just for a little bit, I’m gonna stop this, what we’ve done to this world.” Lucretia began to ramble, watching Magnus’ expression changed from the betrayed look to dazed confusion. “I’m gonna find you a place where you can be happy again, it’s just for a little while, and then you’ll remember, I promise.”

Magnus takes a step back, “Who are you?”

“I can do this Magnus, please,” Lucretia continues as Magnus looks around the room, reaching up to hold his head with a pained grunt. “please just lie down, I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.”

Lucretia stops focusing the forcefield as Magnus drops to his knees, eyes shut tight from pain. Fisher makes a worried sound from behind Lucretia. There’s sounds of a spell going off above, probably from the deck. “I love you, Magnus, I love all of you. I’m sorry, it’ll be over soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment down below my dudes! I not only appreciate it, it motivates me to write more!


End file.
